Breaking All The Rules
by muselocked
Summary: What happened from the beginning. Will Ezra and Aria fight for their relationship or accept that it will never work. Some graphic scenes from chapter four and onwards but not quite worth of an M.
1. Their First Meeting

****So I fancied a change from writing Aria's tale so I started this aswell. Its similar to the pilot episode, but won't fully follow that storyline. Hope you enjoy!****

He had never taught before. Ezra Fitz was fresh out of Hollis College and had just applied for a job teaching English at Rosewood High. Of course he never expected to get it, Ezra had the shock of his life when the confirmation letter arrived in the post. Now he was sat in Snookers Bar, a bag of nerves, the day before he was due to start. 'Can I get another whisky please?' he asked, surprisingly calmly. The bartender simply gruntled and slid a glass over in less than a minute. 'Cheers,' he replied, never tearing his eyes away from the page he was reading. That was until he heard her voice.

'Can I get a cheeseburger please?' He immediately looked up. Her voice was so beautiful; as was she. Her hair was chocolate brown, almost black, long and wavy and fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were just lighter than her hair - hazel and so easy to get lost in. Her fashion sense was far from mainstream, she obviously didn't follow the normal trends of fashion. He liked it. No, he loved it. He loved everything about this girl, and he had only been aware of her presence for a matter of minutes. He wanted to hear her voice again. It was so soft but very distinct. Well here goes nothing.

'I've never seen you around here before, do you come here often?' Ezra asked.

'No not really. It's my first day back here, me and my family have been in Europe for a year,' she replied. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine. Ezra was curious to find out more, and continued his questioniong.

'Where in Europe?' was his next question.

'Iceland. My dad had a sabbatical there. Hey is that Leonard Adams? I love him! Well, his writing,' she said enthusiastically - gesturing towards the book underneath his glass.

'Yeah it is actually. I've read it so many times im surprised its not ruined really.' The conversation was flowing pretty well now. And not only was she beautiful, she was well travelled and she loved his favourite author. Could this girl get any better?

'I wish I could write as well as Adams. I've wrote a few things for myself but nothing as good as his work,' she sighed. The answer to the question Ezra had just asked himself was yes, she could get better. Now he knew she wrote, she was well travelled and she loved his favourite author. Oh, and he mention she was beautiful; the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

'Maybe you should let me be the judge of that sometime...' he suggested with a shrug.

'Yeah, maybe. So what else should I know about you then?' Aria looked deep in the eyes and from that moment on, Ezra knew she felt the connection between the two of them aswell. He moved himself onto the stool beside, sliding his book and drink along the bar to join him. Out of the blue she placed a hand on his leg and traced a pattern up to his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his, and Ezra placed a hand on her waist. Aria put her hand on his cheek and pulled his head down to her height. She planted a light kiss on his lips and pulled away. He lingered for a moment before pulling her in again for a deeper, more passionate kiss. By this time the bartender had gone through the back to check on Aria's burger. They were the only two in the bar. He moved his other hand to underneath her leg and lifted her off of the stool. Ezra carried her to the bathroom and sat her down on bench. Aria forced her tongue through his lips and slowly began to explore the inside of his mouth. He pulled away for a moment and lightly chuckled before locking his lips back onto hers. Their make-out session lasted for around five more minutes, before Aria pulled away suddenly.

'You're a damn good kisser,' she panted out, breathless from the effect his kisses had on her. 'Although it would help if I knew your name?' she giggled.

'You're not too bad yourself. And Ezra by the way, Ezra Fitz,' he smiled back at her. Their eyes met and locked onto each other. For a moment it was almost as if they were about to start all over again. Ezra quickly glanced at the clock. 'Oh shit I'm sorry I have to go!' he exclaimed as he noticed the time. 'I'm starting this new job tomorrow and I need to sort a few things out. Look here's my number, call me please?' he slightly begged her as he thrust a piece of crumpled paper into her hand.

'You kiss me like that and then have doubts that I'm going to call you? Oh and good luck with your new job,' she wished him as she hopped off of the bench.

'Haha, I hope to hear from you soon then? And thanks, I'm sorry for having to leave like this,' he stuttered.

'Just go before I give you a reason to stay,' she replied, rolling her eyes in the process. Ezra smiled at her before he left the bathroom. A woman walking past the door stared at him as he left the ladies but Ezra didn't care, not after what just happened in there.

****Please, please, please review and tell me what you would like to happen. It does follow what happens in 'Pilot' slightly but I'm putting my own twist on it. I will be continuing Aria's Tale as well as this one so please read, review and share both!:) Thanks!****


	2. First Day Nerves

****Its not that long but expect at least one or two more chapters tonight! Enjoy****

Ezra had only had around four hours of proper sleep when a harsh ringing in his ear told him it was time to get up and get ready for the day ahead. And boy was this going to be a long day. He wearily rolled over to his bedside cabinet and shut off his alarm and managed to drag his half asleep body out of the comfy pit beneath him. He was a bag of nerves, but also extremely excited for what might happen. This was something he had always dreamt of doing and now the time had come he was almost too scared to go through with it. 'Pull yourself together man,' Ezra muttered to himself, shaking his head in the process. He looked over at the clock. 6:15 am. He had an hour and a half before he had to be at school to prepare his lessons for the day. 'An hour and a half before I need to be there, time for a quick shower and a bit of breakfast,' he planned out loud. 'I also gotta get my bag packed and sort out some lunch for the day...' he carried on as he strode over to his bathroom door. 'But what I really need to do is stop talking to myself,' he sighed, shaking his head again - with more force this time.

The hot water sent shivers down Ezra's spine as it travelled down his body like a rapid waterfall. The shivers were almost identical to the ones he had felt when he heard Aria's voice. Just the thought of her sent electrifying waves through his bare body. Ezra was well-built and strong. Although you wouldn't think it, he made fortnightly trips to the gym tp keep his muscles well-toned and his body in-shape. He wasn't a weak man, but there was something about that girl that made him go weak. It was true that he didn't sleep that well that night because his anxiety, but the main reason for his lack of sleep was Aria. Ezra had laid awake thinking about their passion fueled make-out session in the bathroom; how they had had an instant connection; how they shared so much in common. He couldn't believe it, nor could he stop himself, but Ezra was already falling for that magical girl he had met in the bar less than twenty four hours ago.

Ezra proceeded to wash himself and his hair before turning the shower off and grabbing a towel from the rack. He stepped out of the shower and tied the towel around his waist, before walking to the cabinet above the sink and taking out his razor and shaving foam. He squeezed a small amount onto his fingertip, massaged it all over the stubble that had formed since his last shave, and began to scrape the razor over the foam. It didn't take him long to finish and he washed the remaining foam off of his perfectly structured jaw line with warm water. Ezra walked back into his bedroom and opened the closet, pulling out the clothes he had already decided to wear for his first day. Pale blue shirt, blue and black diagonally striped tie, grey button up vest and a pair of black dress pants. He let the towel covering his bottom half fall down to the floor and began to get dressed. Once ready he checked himself in the mirror. His black hair had formed messy curls on the top of his head. Ezra decided that he didn't care and pushed them out of his eyes. He filled a mug with some coffee he had just made and started to eat a breakfast bar. By the time he had finished it was 7:27 am. Crap, he thought to himself. Ezra threw the things he would need into his brown leather book bag, threw it over his shoulder and exited his apartment.

Deciding not to wait for the lift, Ezra bounded down the stairs two at time. 'Can't be late for my first day,' he muttered, forgetting that he wasn't going to talk to himself anymore. He ran across the parking lot, threw open his door and jammed the key into the ignition. He reversed out of his bay and sped off to Rosewood High, willing there would be no traffic along the way.

****Yeah yeah I know it's short but I want to do a chapter from Aria's POV next so expect one in the next couple of hours! R&R!:)****


	3. Not A Good Start

ARIA'S POV.

Surprisingly, Aria found it really easy to get up on time for her first day back. Normally it proves quite a struggle from staying awake 'til all hours and sleeping in through to midday but this day was an exception. If she was honest with herself, she was glad to be going back. Aria hadn't seen her friends in just over her year, her dad's sabbatical being the reason for that, and she wanted to catch up with them all. Alison had disappeared only a few weeks before her dad had decided to move them away so she didn't really have time to come to grips with the whole thing with her friends. She suddenly felt quite angry. Angry that they had each other to lean on and talk to about the situation, and she had no one but her diary to confide in. Aria knew it wasn't her friends fault and then anger was suddenly directed at her dad. Not just for making them move away but for what he did to her mom and how he made her keep this terrible secret from her. She pushed him to the back of her mind and began to get ready, putting on a floaty purple dress, knee high boots and a black belt around her waist.

When she went downstairs she noticed two things - one, there weren't nearly as many boxes downstairs as there was the night before and two, her mother, father and brother Mike had already started eating.

'Morning Aria. Come and sit down and eat breakfast,' Byron smiled at her, gesturing towards the empty seat at the table.

'No thanks. I'm not hungry,' she replied coldly.

'Come on darling it's your favourite - blueberry pancakes and syrup,' he encouraged, pushing her a little too far.

'I said I'm not hungry dad. I'm going to school now mom, see you later.' Her tone changed from from cold to kindness from the beginning to the end of that sentence. She grabbed her keys from the cabinet in the hallway and stormed out of the house.

'I wonder what's up with her? You guys seemed to be getting on fine in Iceland' Ella mused.

'I don't know, lets eat up I have to leave soon,' Byron said in the hope of changing the subject. He knew exactly why she was angry but didn't know why she was bringing it up now. Aria had promised to him 14 months ago that she wouldn't say anything so what was different now? Byron picked up the newspaper and read the date. A year and a day since one of his daughter's best friends, Alison DiLaurentis, had gone missing. He suddenly realised he was being selfish, and would apologise to Aria later.

Aria pulled into the students parking lot twenty five minutes before school was due to begin. She sighed and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat before getting out and locking the door. She began to walk towards the main entrance, lost in a trance with both her earphones in, when she felt a tap on her back.

Aria was pulling an earplug out when she heard someone exclaim: 'Aria! Is that you?'

She turned around to find it was Emily, one of her bestfriends when Alison was still alive. 'Emily? Oh my god it's been so long! How are you?' she asked, whilst giving her a hug.

'I know!and just great, you?' she replied, still gobsmacked to see Aria here, and hugged her old friend back.

The two girls chatted all the way to canteen. They had so much to catch up on, but neither wanted to bring up Alison's disappearance. Topics ranged from Aria's year in Iceland, Emily and her boyfriend Ben, how Emily was getting on with swimming and just generally all the main things that had happened since Aria had left.

'So anyway I've heard our new English teacher is really hot, his name's Mr Fitz I think,' Emily informed Aria.

'Fitz?' Aria pondered. 'Where have I heard that before?' she muttered under her breath.

'Sorry what did yo say?' Emily asked.

'Oh nothing, just talking to myself,' Aria replied with a strained smile, desperately trying to remember where she had heard the name before. It wasn't exactly important, or at least she didn't think so, but she knew it would bug her all day if she didn't remember.

'Right well we better hurry up, we have English first and I don't wanna be late for the first day,' Emily stated and led the way to the classroom. They occupied two seats next to each other on the fourth row from the front. Aria didn't notice the newly appointed teacher walk into the room and scrawl his name on the chalkboard as she was too busy rummaging around in her bag for a pen. When she looked up, she dropped the pen instantly and her mouth could have swallowed up the whole room it was that wide.

'Holy crap,' stammered one very shocked Ezra Fitz.

****Yes yes I know it's another short one and probably not worth the wait but I have almost all weekend free so more chapters will be coming soon! R+R and also try and check out my other story - Aria's Tale.****


	4. A Sure Confirmation

****Slightly graphic towards the end but nothing worth of an M. Read and enjoy!** **

Ezra cleared his throat and spoke to the class of puzzled looking students.

'Sorry about that class. I, er, forgot something.'

He moved swiftly out the door and carried on walking to the staffroom. What the hell just happened? She had never told him she attended Rosewood High, he was almost sure of it. He had gone from being on the highest of highs, to a rapid drop to the lowest of lows. Realising he had just left his class with no real explanation, he grabbed his notepad out of his leather book bag and walked briskly back to the classroom.

'Found it,' he said, waving the book as if it had been lost.

The rest of the lesson consisted of the two of them trying not to look at each other. When they did make eye contact it was extremely awkward. Ezra had to try to tear his eyes away from her beautiful hazel ones, the ones he had found himself lost in only the previous day. He had to stop thinking about what had just happened, things couldn't go any further now that he was her teacher. Ezra just couldn't get that day out of his mind though. The only thing he could do was let Aria think he didn't want this - couldn't do this, and hope that this crazy passion he had for her would soon go away. The cool shrill of the bell broke his chain of thought.

'So class don't forget to read at least three chapters of the book tonight and we'll continue this tomorrow. Miss Montgomery, could you wait behind for a minute please?'

Aria packed up her equipment whilst chewing on her bottom lip. She looked nervous as she took care to place everything neatly in her bag. Ezra was stood, unbeknownst to her, observing her gentle moments as she moved carefully. Ezra waited for the last of the students to leave the room before he made his move.

'Look Aria we can't talk here, but we do really need to talk. I live at 3B in The Hollis Apartment Complex, come around about six?' It wasn't really an optionable question but he wasn't exactly going to force her to come.

'Ok, I'm sorry,' she replied truthfully and left without another word.

'I know, me too,' Ezra had whispered just as she left.

Ezra couldn't get Aria out of his mind. As much as he knew exactly what the right thing was, he also knew there was a big chance it wasn't going to happen the way it should; the way it had to. His feelings for her were just too strong and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him. If not she wouldn't have agreed to come around and chat. Ezra contemplated getting a Chinese in for the two of them but of two things he wasn't sure : what she liked and if she was allergic to anything from the menu and that by getting a takeaway would make the chat look like something more of a date. He quickly scrapped the idea and gave the apartment and quick clean over before checking his watch. Aria would be here soon. He sat down on the lumpy but comfy couch and picked up the book he had been reading when they had first met. Although this occasion had only been little over a day ago, Ezra could already feel a connection growing betwen the two of them that he had to break before it developed in to anything further.

A dainty knocking at hte door notified him that Aria was here. He jumped straight to his feet and strode over towards it. He unlocked it and Aria walked in, taking a moment to digest all the features of his tiny yet somehow quite spacious apartment. She turned on her heels to face him, he was still stood at the door.

'I am so sorry, I really had no idea that...'

She was broken off mid-sentence by him pressing his lips firmly against hers, re-igniting the chemistry they had produced the last time this happened between them. At first her lips were still in a straight line but she responded almost immediately, deepening the kiss and adding more pressure. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access into her mouth. It was granted. He slid it in and began exploring the depths of her mouth with it, she doing the same with his. Their tongues began to battle with each other for dominance before Aria suddenly pulled away.

'I thought you wanted me to come here to talk. I was not expecting that.'

'Neither was I,' he admitted. 'But you have no idea how much I wanted to do that all day. I did plan to tell you that we couldn't go any further with this but seeing you here right now made me believe that we have to give this a try - if that's what you want?' he asked and admitted sheepishly.

Aria didn't hesitate to reply. 'Of course this is what I want, but are you really willing to risk your career and reputation for someone like me?'

The way she asked this question sounded as if she was disgusted with herself. It was true what she thought though. Why should this beautiful man who could have his pick of the women settle for someone like her? Someone who he would have to risk everything for when it could all end so horribly. Someone would be bound to end up in tears.

'Hey! Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. Yes I really am willing to risk everything for someone like you.' He made quotation marks with his fingers as he spoke the last three words. 'Someone who I share so much in common with, someone who is absolutely beautiful, and someone who I am so deeply attracted to. Aria, I think I can feel a connnection to you already,' he declared to her.

Aria bit her bottom lip. She felt the connection too, but how could she make him do this? Choose between her or his career and reputation. She looked up and into his eyes.

'I want you Ezra, so bad. I really want to make this work, but you have to be absolutely sure about this.'

There was a moment of silence before Ezra lunged himself towards her. She instantly moved her lips towards his and he responded immediately with a fiery kiss. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them. Slowly, Ezra traced his hands towards her waist and lifted Aria up. He carried her across the messy apartment floor, stumbling once or twice, and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her but she manoeuvred herself so that she was on top of him. She pulled away just long enough to remove her blouse and for him to rip his top over his head. She clumsily placed her lips back onto his and thrust her tongue into his mouth. He returned the favour and as their previous kiss, their tongues began a small battle with each other. He reached his hands around her back and began to unhook her bra. He quickly discarded of it onto the floor and began placing soft kisses over every part of her bare body. Aria let a small moan escape her lips. Both of them breathless, he removed his lips from her smooth skin.

'Does that prove to you how sure I am?' he softly panted.

'What do you think?' she smiled at him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

****Review and share with people! Let me know what you thought of the part at the end - if you want more of that and if so, how much more? If not let me know how I can improve - thanks!****


	5. I Didn't Expect It To Hit Me This Hard

**Really sorry for the long wait; exams, writers block etc. Please just read and review and let me know what you think. Any spelling/grammar mistakes I apologise for, I wanted to get this up as soon as it was finished so I haven't had much time, sorry!**

Aria pulled away from the soft kiss she had planted on Ezra before things could go any further. Even though this was wrong in so many ways, it felt so perfect and Aria didn't want the moment to be spoilt. Ezra sat upright on the couch and opened his arms for Aria. She responded by pulling herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his body and collapsing her head onto his warm, bare chest. His heart had slowed down after it was racing from certain activities that surely were inappropriate for a student and teacher to do together, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest made Aria sleepy. After two minutes of this embrace, Ezra felt Aria's body go limp against his. He looked down at her with loving eyes and saw that she had drifted into sleep. Even after their steamy make-out session moments ago, Aria was still beautiful in his eyes. He picked out a strand of her hair and started twirling around his finger. It felt relaxing to him, and after not too long, Ezra fell asleep as well.

Aria woke up just as the sun was setting over Rosewood. Still in sleeping Ezra's arms, she slipped carefully out of his embrace so as not to wake him and tiptoed across the room to her bag. She fished inside for her phone and to her surprise she didn't have a single message off of her mother asking where she was. Not that Aria was complaining about this, it made life a lot easier that her mother wasn't checking up on her all the time. However, she wished the same could be said for Emily.

Aria, come over to my house. I need to see you like now! ~Em.

Aria hurry! This is important! ~Em.

Aria seriously answer your phone! ~Em.

Aria was confused, What could be that important that Emily felt she had to add an extra exclamation point each new message? She opened up a blank message and began to tap out a text to her.

Em, I'm coming now. Chill and I'll be there in five.

Ezra stirred on the bed just as Aria was putting all her clothes back on and outting her hair up in a messy ponytail. Fortunately for Aria, he turned back over and didn't wake up. Good, she didn't want to have to explain something she didn't even know was happening.

Aria drove up to Emily's house with a confused face. The whole street was packed with cars and people, and she could see a flashing blue light outside the new girl Maya's house. Outside Ali's old house. Suddenly everything clicked into place for Aria. She knew exactly what was going on in front of her, and her worst fear were confirmed when Emily's tear-streamed face came into view over the heads of others.

'They found it Aria. Her body, they found it!' Emily cried out as she ran towards her.

Aria was frozen as she climbed out of her ca before welcoming Emily into a tight embrace. A mixture of emotions hit Aria like a shockwave. Devastation that Ali was dead; relief that she was in a better place now and that the mystery was finally over; but also a twang of guilt because she had been in the arms of her high school English teacher when her friend had needed her the most. It was true that they had drifted after Alison's disappearance, but it was also true that Aria was one of only three other people that knew exactly how Emily felt right now. Maybe even less so, Emily had loved Alison the most and idolised her in some ways. Emily continued to sob on Aria's shoulder, soaking the material. Not that Aria noticed, she was only interested in comforting Emily.

'It's okay, Em. She's in a better place now.'

'I know, I'm being stupid. I guess we all knew she was dead, I'd even prepared myself for the day we found out for sure, but i didn't expect it too hit me this hard,' Emily almost shamefully admitted.

'We've all been there Em, you don't have to be ashamed. At least you can finally let out all of these emotions,' Aria soothed her.

'Thanks Aria, for everything. I'm really glad you're back. It hasn't been the same since you left and Alison went missing.'

'I'm here now Em, that's all that matters. You, me, Spence and Hanna should meet up and have a catch up,' Aria pondered.

'You know what Aria, that would be great. Do you wanna come back to mine?' Emily asked.

'Sure.'

By this point Emily had dried her tears away and had started to straighten herself up again. Her eyes were now red and puffy, not that you could tell properly in the dark, and she had a constant sniffle. Emily got in her car and started to drive towards her house, Aria quickly following behind. The front door was open as Emily's mother was sat outside on the porch with a seemingly very distraught Spencer and Hanna. This was the first time the four of them had been all together since Aria had left for Iceland, Hanna had begun to hang around with Mona and Emily and Spencer just drifted. Naturally this was quite emotional and more tears began to fall down each girl's face.

'I'll go get you girls some tissues and a hot chocolate each,' Mrs Fields excused herself.

The next few minutes between Mrs Fields preparing the drinks and getting the tissues passed in almost silence, with the only noise the low sound of crying and sniffles from each girl. She returned soon with a tray of drinks, a plate of biscuits and a box of tissues. She set them down on the metal garden table and stepped back.

'I'll leave you girls to it, I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about.'

**Hopefully you guys thought it was worth the wait, please please please review and let me know what you thought - your reviews make my day guys!**


End file.
